


Leader's Duty

by touchinghearts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchinghearts/pseuds/touchinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is upset after losing at Dream Team and while he’s taking a shower, Jinki decides it’s his duty as the leader to make his bandmate feel better. Shower sex ensues. Post-RDD era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader's Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed my my sunshine bb Chrissy. <3
> 
> Kink/Prompt: Minho is upset/mad by losing on Dream Team so he goes to take a shower and Onew being the good leader that he is makes him feel better a lot better. (hot shower smut)

A deafening bang shot through the kitchen, causing its occupants to flinch in surprise. They stared at each other avidly, wide-eyed. That had sounded like the front door and there was no way it could make that much noise unless someone had slammed it hard on purpose. The clock showed that it was already late, close to ten. There could only be one culprit.

“I think Minho-hyung’s home,” Taemin whispered.

Jinki looked at the door apprehensively when footsteps became evident, loud and harsh in the ensuing silence, as though the maker was stomping. Knowing Minho, he probably was. As if to prove the fact, the man himself came into view, striding past the kitchen door without glancing in even once, not even to greet his members and manager. He disappeared and a few seconds later the sound of another door slamming could be heard.

Kibum opened his mouth to say something but then the manager who had accompanied Minho appeared at the door. Everyone’s gaze fixed on him.

“Hey,” he greeted, running a hand through tousled hair. “We’re home.”

“Did something happen?” Taemin asked him, immediately flinching afterwards when two subsequent bangs echoed across the dorm. Jinki assumed Minho had left the bedroom and entered the bathroom.

“He lost again, didn’t he?” Jonghyun guessed. It didn’t even have to be confirmed; there was only one thing in the entire world that could sour Minho’s mood to such an extent and that was losing in a competition.

“In the finals,” the second manager confirmed.

Jonghyun winced in sympathy. “Ouch.”

“In more ways than one,” the first manager agreed solemnly and glanced at his partner. “So what about you?”

“Up for a drink?” the man asked. “I could seriously use one right now. The game’s always stressful and Minho-goon’s losing is worse.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll just get my jacket.”

When he returned, both he and the other man warned them to stay in the dorm and go to sleep before it got too late. The SHINee members waved them off, murmuring words of assent as their minds played over what to do for their obviously hurting band mate.

“This is like, the second time he lost right?” said Jonghyun, leaning forward on the table. “I bet anything it’s eating him up.”

“He was so determined to win today,” said Kibum with pursed lips, crossing his arms, “He wouldn’t stop blabbering about it to me earlier.”

Jinki and Taemin exchanged significant looks.

“What do we do now?” The magnae asked. “Minho-hyung seems a lot more upset than usual.”

“If we try anything, we’ll just get the short end of the stick,” Kibum pointed out, “I tried that last time and all I got for trying was a door slammed in my face.”

“But hyung’s going to be worse now!” Taemin argued. “We can’t just leave him like that.”

“Maybe it’s better,” said Jinki thoughtfully, “I mean, he probably doesn’t want to talk to any of us right now and we’d just upset him more if we tried.”

“But he must be feeling awful.” Taemin stared at the leader meaningfully.

Jinki opened his mouth and then closed it again, biting his lip as he recalled the way Minho had banged through the apartment. He was definitely feeling awful. Jinki didn’t like it when Minho was feeling down.

“Isn’t there _something_ we could do to make him feel better?” Taemin wheedled.

“I vote for just leaving him alone,” said Jonghyun, “He’ll come around eventually when he wants to.”

“And it’ll keep us out of the line of fire, too,” added Kibum.

“But … ” Taemin trailed off when Jinki stood up.

“I’ll go,” he offered.

“What exactly are you going to do?” said Kibum in disbelief. “He’d happily make you cry when he’s in that sort of mood.”

“I just want him to feel better; leave it to me.” Jinki waved them off and headed towards the door. He didn’t manage to miss the knowing look Jonghyun sent him just before he was out of the kitchen.

He headed straight for the bathroom. As he had hoped, the door was unlocked so he opened it as quietly as he could and stepped in. Minho was in the shower cubicle, his face turned away from Jinki. His head was bowed and all he was doing was standing there under the spray of water, still as a statue. Jinki watched him for a moment, his heart clenching, and then he closed the door behind him, locking it. He paused for a moment to make sure he hadn’t been noticed.

Minho didn’t make a single move.

Jinki moved towards the sink counter and began to undress, his eyes on Minho the entire time. Once he was fully naked, he slinked towards the shower and came up behind the rapper.

Minho’s entire body immediately stiffened when Jinki slipped his arms around him.

“Minho-ah,” Jinki murmured into the younger male’s ear, “You seem tense.”

“Not right now, Jinki,” Minho snarled, ripping away from the embrace, “I’m not in the mood.”

But when he turned around, Jinki pushed him violently, causing him to crash against the wall somewhat painfully. Instantly Jinki’s hands were pinning him against the tiles and he was sputtering in surprise as the water rained down on them both.

“What the fuck!” He spat, glaring at his leader.

Jinki merely smiled at him in amusement and in the next moment Minho had to hiss when a sneaky finger trailed down his abs, following his happy trail and curling into the hair growing right above his cock. A knee kept his legs parted.

“Calm down,” said Jinki, grinning at him, “I’m just here to make you feel better.”

“Jinki, I mean it,” Minho bit out, wishing he could escape the tight grip. But Jinki was a lot stronger than he looked.

As expected, the leader of SHINee completely ignored him. He looked down at Minho’s manhood, tilting his head ever so slightly and then coming closer.

“You need to relax, Minho-ah,” Jinki murmured, trailing his finger along the length of Minho’s limp cock, slowly but surely hardening under his ministrations. “You’re all tense. Just sit still and let me make you feel better.”

“Hyung,” Minho groaned, leaning against the wall and arching his head back, his body reacting despite his best efforts to stop it.

Jinki sent him a sweet smile that was completely at odds with the firm way he gripped Minho’s cock. He began to move his hand; long, leisurely strokes that took very little time to bring the length to full hardness. It sat in his palm, fat and hot and throbbing as Jinki’s thumb swiped across the head. Jinki licked his lips, feeling a hint of pride when he saw the screwed up expression on the other’s face and knowing he was the cause of it.

“Minho-ah,” he breathed, causing Minho’s gaze to collide with his, “Would you like me to suck you?”

Minho inhaled sharply and his eyes turned almost black with lust. “Fuck, hyung,” he growled, gasping when Jinki gave a sure squeeze to his cock. “I want to see you on your knees sucking me off.”

Jinki’s responding smile lacked any of the sweetness his previous one contained; he looked predatory and damn sexy as he gracefully dropped to his knees, hand still keeping a grip on Minho. He licked his full lips again, turning his head slightly so that the falling water from the shower head missed him by the barest inch. Minho groped around and slowed the spray down to the lightest of drizzles.

Jinki gazed at the cock he was holding with a degree of fascination, scrutinising it as though he had never seen it before. He had, plenty of times. Minho found his breath labouring with each second that passed and Jinki continuing his slow stroking but bringing those luscious lips nowhere into action. He forced himself to keep silent, knowing Jinki was waiting for just the right moment to begin.

A bead of precum slipped from the tip of his cock. Minho let out a strangled whimper when Jinki suddenly surged forwards and engulfed him in the wet heat of his _fuck, it feels so amazing_ mouth. His leader drew back, bringing his teeth into play as he grazed them lightly over the flesh until only the head was left breaching his lips. Minho groaned and stared at him, wide-eyed, breathing uneven from the rush of sensations.

“That was uncalled for,” he made out through gritted teeth.

Although his mouth was occupied, the look in Jinki’s eyes flashing up at him for a single moment told Minho he was smirking. He uttered another gasp as the older male swallowed him again, squeezing the base, his other hand coming up to roll his balls between teasing fingers. Jinki began to move his head, back and forth, sucking the cock in deep until its tip collided with the back of his throat and then he took it in deeper.

Minho couldn’t help but let the moans fall from his lips, just barely aware that there was a possibility he would be heard. Shaking hands grappled around until he gripped the knob of the tap, hurriedly turning it so that the water flow increased, so much so that the spray went over their heads until only a few rebellious drops managed to hit them. At the same time, Jinki swirled his tongue in the most sinful manner and Minho’s thighs wobbled.

“Jinki,” he groaned again, feeling the corner of Jinki’s lips curve into an obvious smile. His leader began to hum, the vibrations running through Minho’s entire body and leaving him panting. He threads fingers through Jinki’s wet strands, holding on but knowing better than to pull – Jinki had reacted pretty badly the one time it’d happened and his smarting prick had caused Minho to detest pants for days – as he tried to stem the trembling underneath his skin.

When Jinki deep-throated him once again, _fuck how the hell doesn’t he have a gag reflex_ , Minho let go of all his reservations and a deep, rumbling moan shuddered out of him. The head of his cock bumped against the back of Jinki’s throat and a full-body shudder rumbled through him.

“J-Jinki,” Minho muttered. He couldn’t stop shaking as the threads of pleasure crept all over him. “I—I can’t … fuck.” He held his breath this time, knowing the strings to his sanity were only barely wrapped around his fingers, while Jinki’s mouth sucked in hot and tight around his cock. “I’m close … ”

It came as a rush of disappointment when his leader pulled back, giving one last harsh suck before popping his lips off. Minho groaned at the loss of heat and tightness but then those lips took his instead and he was forced to taste himself on Jinki’s insistent tongue. He could feel Jinki’s own erection heavy at his thigh and a rush of sheer want jolted through him. Hardly even realising it, he flipped them around.

Jinki groaned as Minho pressed him against the wall, their cocks rubbing against each other. Minho pushed his body onto him, causing Jinki’s back to scrape against tiles in such a way that would’ve been painful if everything wasn’t so wet. The leader opened his hooded eyes and looked up at the other through wet lashes.

“You want to get rough with me, Minho-goon?” He murmured with a saucy smile, giving a little buck that allowed their cocks to rub together again. Both let out shuddering breaths as the pleasure skated down their spines. Jinki’s fingers curled around Minho’s biceps. “C’mon, Minho-goon,” he said, somewhat breathlessly as he continued to move his hips, “Get rough with me. You’re angry, aren’t you? I’m making you feel better. Be as rough as you want.”

Minho’s dark gaze fixed on him and for a moment he did absolutely nothing, leaving the other boy to continue moving against him. Then he was growling and pinning Jinki’s hands above his head, leaning down and seizing his lips. Jinki moaned in the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Minho’s tongue in and feeling it flick inside his hot cavern, running over his teeth and then tangling with Jinki’s own tongue. He rutted against Jinki ruthlessly and tiny gasps escaped into each other’s mouths with each bolt of pleasure the collisions of their erections caused.

Jinki’s breath was far more ragged than Minho’s when they separated and the rapper backed up a little for air, releasing Jinki’s wrists in the process. His cheeks are tinted red but his chocolate eyes are still sparkling wickedly. Minho licked his lips as he looked into them. He hissed lowly when Jinki reached between them and took hold of his aching cock, beginning his devil strokes of firm grips and slow movements.

“Fuck,” Minho groaned, slumping against Jinki slightly.

“That’s the general idea,” said his leader slyly. His hand suddenly squeezed, making Minho let loose an involuntary whimper. “Minho-ah,” Jinki crooned into his ear, his tongue flitting out to play with the lobe for a moment. “Do you want _me_ to be rough with you? Is that it? Maybe have my wicked way with you until you’re screaming my name for everyone to hear? Would you like it if I fuck your pretty ass with my big cock? Is that what you want?”

“Fuck,” Minho gasped again, the shivers practically quaking through him. His knees were horrendously weak as he watched Jinki’s pink mouth spouting out the _filthiest_ things he’d ever heard. The lust was spiralling through him and it was so overwhelming that he was tempted to do just about _anything_ Jinki was saying. He took a deep breath, shuddering as Jinki’s tongue licked at a sensitive spot underneath his ear.

“Later,” he rasped, pushing Jinki away, “I want to fuck you tonight.” His leader smiled naughtily at him.

“Then how do you want me, Minho-goonie?” Jinki purred. “Right here, flat on my back on the floor with my legs spread wide open for you? Maybe _you_ flat on your back so I can ride your cock hard and fast until I cum all over you. Do you want me on my hands and knees so you can spank my ass a little bit and make me beg for you to ram it in me? Or would you rather force me up against this wall, show me who’s boss as you fuck me in my tight little — ”

Minho didn’t quite remember how to formulate sentences.

“Up against this wall,” he managed to make out, hands snaking back to grope Jinki’s shapely ass as he pulled him forward. The older boy gave an appreciative little moan, purposely wiggling in Minho’s grip and causing their cocks to come into contact again. They both groaned.

“Jinki, I’m going to fuck you dry,” Minho snarled, lifting Jinki up off the ground and hiking him against the wall. Jinki’s legs opened to accommodate him as he gave Minho a little smirk.

“Sorry, Minho-goon,” he said unapologetically, spreading his legs even wider and shifting his ass in Minho’s hands, “My hole’s already wet.”

As his cock pressed into the crack between Jinki’s ass cheeks, Minho discovered – with a dry throat – that he wasn’t lying. Jinki’s entrance wasn’t lubricated but it was wet, probably from the water still raining from the showerhead. The leader must have prepared himself while he was giving Minho that blowjob.

The imagery that accompanied that guess was all Minho needed to complete the job. With one smooth thrust, he slid his cock all the way into Jinki’s tight asshole, immediately losing his breath at the amazing sensation. Jinki gritted his teeth at the forceful entrance; he hadn’t really done much preparation aside from one finger but the familiar pain sent a little shiver through him.

“Fuck me,” he whispered.

Minho didn’t need any more prompting. He gripped Jinki’s hips to anchor him into place and began to ram up into him. Jinki moaned, flinging his head back and narrowly missing from slamming it into the wall. His body automatically pressed down on Minho’s cock, shuddering with each thrust and he rocked harshly. His erection slapped against Minho’s stomach, making him gasp out.

“Fuck, Minho,” he whimpered, hands digging into the rapper’s shoulders. Minho’s cock speared in and out of him and he relished the feeling of being full one second and then empty the next before it repeated all over again. Minho’s movements were fast and jerky, wild even as he bucked up into Jinki’s little ass. “H-harder!”

Minho gritted his teeth, feeling Jinki’s muscles squeezing down on his dick. He couldn’t do anything but obey, gasping wetly as he repeatedly plunged in and out of that hot, tight passage. Jinki’s moans were escalating and his own voice joined in. Their movements gradually grew more frantic and Minho slammed into Jinki’s asshole, crying his name out as he came so torturously close to the peak.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, f-fuck me deeper!” Jinki panted, teeth digging into his lip as he arched his back, feeling Minho’s thighs slap against the underside of his hips. He wrapped his legs around his slim waist, causing the cock in him to fit in even more snugly, striking that _perfect spot_ , and he clamped down in automatic response. “Oh shit, M-Minho, _yes_ , right there!”

They both keened at the sensation and Minho went wild, pressing Jinki roughly against the wall and bucking up into him as he climaxed. Jinki screamed as Minho’s cum splashed hot inside his clenching channel and he finally tumbled off the cliff. His cock sprayed all over Minho’s chest as his body shuddered violently in Minho’s grip, milking both their orgasms out.

Eventually Jinki’s legs slipped from around his lover’s waist to the floor and Minho drew out of him, stepping back. He allowed Jinki to lean onto him, knowing how wobbly he felt. Jinki stayed still for a few long moments, recovering, and then he craned his head back to give Minho a tired smile.

“Feel better?” He asked, and there was the slightest trace of teasing in his voice.

Minho didn’t need to muster up any energy to return the smile. “A lot better,” he confirmed, wrapping strong arms around Jinki, “Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Jinki paused. “No, forget it. Only on special occasions. I’m so sore.”

Minho leered at him. “I should lose more often if this is how you’re going to comfort me from now on.”

Jinki leaned up and kissed him languidly before pulling back, his smile alluring. “If you win, I’ll give you an extra special reward,” he promised huskily. “Even better than comfort sex.”

Minho felt his cock twitch at the implications in that promise. He vowed to himself to win the next competition.

“Come on,” he said, tugging Jinki forward so they could get under the spray of cooling water, “Do you think the others heard you? You were pretty loud.”

“Fuck you.”

The remaining three members’ heads snapped up when the sound of merry laughter drifted into the kitchen. They exchanged disturbed glances.

“That sounds like Minho,” Kibum observed.

“Did Jinki-hyung actually manage to cheer him up?” said Taemin, blinking. “How—”

“Don’t,” Jonghyun interrupted, shaking his head violently before he sent a look at the kitchen doorway, “I don’t think I want to know.”

 

 

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> I willingly admit this fic does seem more like bad porn. I'm trying to improve myself but, as Jessie says, there will always be that one time you want something explicitly dirty, which is what this fic is. Lol.


End file.
